Cuusoo Wiki:Request for User Rights/Chat Moderator
Nominations User:Cap.America (nominated by User:LegoSuperBowser) Support #User:LegoSuperBowser #User: Brickkart #User: MachineWolf7 #He's a super user, until proven otherwise. : ) User:BroxP2 Neutral #LEGOSuperDKong (talk) 19:35, March 27, 2013 (UTC) #User:F_Deity_Link Oppose # --ErkelonJay (talk) 19:17, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Comments *I would like to nominate Cap America because he behaves well and has a good record. -Brickkart. *I would like to nominate Cap.America becuse he is nice, he can wright fast, and he is himself all the time! He is a great user! -LegoSuperBowser *On Brickipedia, his nomination was removed due to using a sockpuppet. --ErkelonJay (talk) 19:17, March 27, 2013 (UTC) *It was fake as stated many times. User:Cap.America **Oh well, better go and ask them. --ErkelonJay (talk) 20:19, March 27, 2013 (UTC) **Just asked CJC95 (he's a checkuser) and he affirmed that the sockpuppet was indeed real. --ErkelonJay (talk) 20:25, March 27, 2013 (UTC) **CJC is a girl. She was one of the people that did not beleive me. BFN, Irnakk, and everyone else did. This is going no where. ***But CJC is a checkuser. He can look up your IP. If you wanted, I could ask a different checkuser. Who would you want? *More experience and activity would be nice before he receives User Rights; I have nothing else against him. :) LEGOSuperDKong (talk) 19:35, March 27, 2013 (UTC) *DK, I agree. I have known him for a while, but I haven't seen him on Chat much. F_Deity_Link (nominated by AG-SYSTEMS) Support #FDL is a welcoming, mature, and friendly user. He has not broken any rules, and would make a great member of our staff and a moderator to the community. Codyn329 (talk) 02:32, March 24, 2013 (UTC) 329]] #AG-SYSTEMS (talk) 17:26, March 25, 2013 (UTC) #User:CrevsDaak #User:Zproductions #User: Doctor Flux #LEGOSuperDKong (talk) 22:44, March 23, 2013 (UTC) #User:GreyDolphin #User:Boocher1 #User:Cap.America #User:Orcaman4 #User:MachineWolf7 # FDL behaves well on the Wiki and is active.User:Brickkart #He is nearly always online and does a lot of edits. User:BroxP2 Neutral #User:Brickkart #User:ErkelonJay #User:Obi the LEGO Fan #User:7-ate-9 Oppose #User:LegoSuperBowser #User:Darth henry Comments *I support FDL for this status for several reasons. Just to let you know, he will have to agree to abide by the Guidelines for Moderators if he is elected for this position. I would also like Codyn to have some input here before we consider the vote over. :) LEGOSuperDKong (talk) 22:44, March 23, 2013 (UTC) *Well, let's see... He's been banned from CUUSOO several times and when he does get banned he makes a sockpuppet to evade his ban. How can we have someone like that in a position of leardership? Darth henry *@Darth Henry's oppose: He was banned for off-topic-commenting. That's a bit harsh. No warnings, automatically to a ban. Also, FDL would benefit the community by being a chat moderator. He's a good user. 00:20, March 25, 2013 (UTC) *FDL is funny, and sometimes responsible. I will support. ~Cap.America Obi_the_LEGO_Fan (Nominated by LEGOSuperDKong) Support #I support Obi for this as he is a responsible, trustworthy user who has had experience in moderating on other wikis and has a genuine interest in the success of our wiki. LEGOSuperDKong (talk) 23:56, March 24, 2013 (UTC) #Obi is experienced, and not only that would benefit the community as a chat Moderator. 00:36, March 26, 2013 (UTC) #User:Cap.America #User: Brickkart #User:F_Deity_Link Obi is a pretty nice guy, and he's serious. So not only would he be able to make others feel welcome, he'd also be good in the event of spamming, or other things that shouldn't be said on Chat. #AG-SYSTEMS (talk) 01:46, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Neutral User:CrevsDaak User:LegoSuperBowser Oppose Comments